


Birthday Surprise

by The_Renegade



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bedrooms, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Girls' Night Out, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, In the Theater of the Damned, JK thats Call of Duty Zombies, Love, Manicures & Pedicures, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Rings, Sharing a Bed, So much fluff you might drown in it, Spa Treatments, Spies & Secret Agents, Surprise Ending, Surprise Party, Surprises, The Playground, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, Will There Be a Wedding, Wow I can't Believe Im Doing This, here we are, just fluff, no zombies, only time will tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renegade/pseuds/The_Renegade
Summary: In which Asia states she hates birthdays and surprises in general, but learns to love them both. Super fluffy fluff for this first collection post.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persassy_Jackson4LIFE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_Jackson4LIFE/gifts), [blueyed_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyed_one/gifts), [Nerdsquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdsquad/gifts), [BeautyInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheDark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Renegade Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799553) by [The_Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renegade/pseuds/The_Renegade). 



> Wow guys here we are. The first of my FitzRoe collection drabbles. A short little one shot, nothing very long. I hope you love it. I gifted this to some of yall who have left kudos and comments so. if you hated that idea pls advise.

Asia woke with a yawn in her bed at the Playground, stretching and reaching across the mattress, expecting to find Leo’s warm body there beside her. That’s right folks. Correction, this was _their bed_. Asia still wasn’t entirely used to the idea of sharing such a personal space with someone, even though they’d been together for over a year. There was just something about letting herself be open, letting herself be so intimate, be so close to others, that still made her feel on edge. Maybe that was just the life of a trained assassin.

She slid out of bed and changed out of her soft, floral pajamas and into a simple pair of ocean green leggings and a soft, SHIELD issued, black tank top. It was going to be a good day for some training, she could feel it. Then again, every day for Asia Monroe was a good day for training. She wound her long brown hair up into a high, fluffy ponytail and grabbed her iPod. As she passed Leo’s side of the bed, she saw a small note on the nightstand. Picking it up, she studied his handwriting. She loved the way he wrote her name, simple yet elegant in his handwriting. 

_Asia,_ the note read, _Off to run some work errands. I’ll see you for dinner. X, Leo._

Asia smiled down at the note, before setting it back on the nightstand and heading out the door to their room, out infot the hall. It was time for some light exercise. Suddenly, a figure jumped out from behind the door, holding something large and round in their hands. Instinctively, Asia threw her arm out, shoving the assailant away and knocking the object to the ground. Asia pressed herself flat against the wall, shielding her head in case of an explosion. Instead, the object landed with a loud ‘splat!’ The figure groaned from the floor. 

“I was going to say, ‘Surprise, Asia! Happy Birthday!’” Daisy said, picking herself carefully off the floor and dusting herself off. “Maybe a surprise wasn’t the best idea I could have come up with.”

Birthday…..Asia thought about the word slowly. Was it…? She checked her watch. It was. Huh. “How did you know that? Also, you should know by now, I hate surprises.” She extended her hand, helping Daisy step over the pile of pink cake smushed into the floor. 

“Well,” Daisy drew out the word, grinning sheepishly. “I may or may not have dug around everyone’s files when I joined the team. Noted birthdays and other important things. Like the fact that you have a fear of drowning.” Her words were light and teasing, even though it made Asia uncomfortable for anyone to know her fears, even if it was a teammate. “Anyways, the surprise cake is out the window. Er, or on the floor, I guess. But that won’t stop the rest of my plans!” She looped her arm through Asia’s and began to drag her down the hall towards the path that would lead for the hangar. 

“Wait, wait wait!” Asia protested, setting her feet hard on the floor, making it impossible for Daisy to pull her any further. “Plans? What plans? Isn’t today a work day?” Birthdays had never been Asia’s thing. Most celebrations hadn’t. She didn’t like the idea of everyone staring at her while they sang an awkward, off-key song and expected her to like whatever gifts they had gotten her, or pretended to like them if she didn’t. She didn’t like being under the lens. And she hadn’t really had birthdays growing up. She told her SHIELD issue backup parents, after her family was killed, that she didn’t really feel the need to celebrate. So they never did. 

“Well yea, it’s not every day you turn another year older. We’re celebrating your day on the Earth, girl!” Daisy laughed. “Jemma and I have it all lined up. We’re doing a spa day, shopping trip, and by the time we get back, dinner will be prepped and ready for us to eat. We’re finally getting to relax and we’re using your birthday as an excuse soooo you really can’t back out,” she said in a sing song voice. 

Asia sighed, brushing back her bangs and buzzed her lips. “Fine, fine. I guess that’s fine. Just no more surprises please,” and she walked down the hall, past Daisy, towards the hangar. 

Daisy pulled out her phone and quickly sent a quick text to Jemma: stop the jump scare and act normal, not a fan of the surprises. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asia sighed as the worker at the mani pedi place massaged oils up and down her calves. Daisy had been right, this was a pretty good idea. It was nice to relax, to feel the tension in her muscles drop away, for once in her life. She glanced to her side and saw Jemma, Daisy, and Bobbi with similar expressions of relaxation on their faces. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. She felt good knowing that she was able to help them have a day off.

She sighed, leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes contently. Maybe, just maybe, these birthday things weren’t so bad afterall. At least, this one wasn’t. She opened her eyes again, glancing at the handful of bags beside her chair. Maybe the shopping spree wasn’t ideal, and the floral dress and heels they had shoved her into maybe wasn’t her favourite style. But she felt good, and she looked cute, and she was surrounded by friends, as one should be on their birthday. The only thing that could possibly make this better was being with the man she loved. 

A smile was brought to her face, just thinking about Leo Fitz. He was sweet, and protective, and kind. He was perfect in every way, or at least she thought so. Through all of their hardships, flaws, and battles, they had managed to build a good and pure thing. They had managed to make it out on the other side, and make it out happy. She was sure she would see him tonight. He probably didn’t actually know it was her birthday, which was just fine. All she wanted to do was curl up in their bed, rest her head on his shoulder, and binge watch MasterChef Jr. That would be the perfect end to the night. 

Little did she know, there was no chance things were going to go that smoothly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what exactly is going on for dinner again,” Asia asked, admiring her new, sky blue nails. They had turned out rather nicely. They were all looking nice, wearing the new clothes they had purchased that day, skin fresh and moisturized. 

“Well,” Jemma began, checking her phone, “Theoretically, Coulson and Hunter should be prepping the food and drinks as we speak. Of course this is all theoretically speaking, perhaps I should step out and give them a ring. Make sure everything is all okay,” she smiled at her teammates, holding up the phone in her hand. “I’ll be right back, scout’s honour, not that I’ve ever been a scout, but--”

“Jemma,” Daisy cut her off. “You’re babbling. How about you just go make that call?” She gave her a stern look, saying the sentence very slowly. 

“Right, yes,” Jemma nodded, “I’m going to go do that now.” she grabbed her phone and practically ran away down the street, dipping down an alley. 

Asia looked over at Daisy, quirking her eyebrows. “That was weird, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeaaaaaa,” Daisy drew out the word, rapidly trying to think of something to say. “Yea. You know Jemma, when she gets too much coffee in her system, she gets a little weird.” She twirled her index finger around her temple, giving the crazy signal, then laughed. “She was saying Trip kept her up late last night playing Scrabble,” she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. “What do you think the odds are that they were actually just playing a board game?” 

Asia rolled her grey eyes. Trip and Jemma were the cutest couple on the base, always holding hands and whispering secrets. They were adorable, really, even though it got a bit too sugary after a while. “Not likely, but let’s let her have this one,” She replied. “After all, it’s not as if you and Lincoln are very subtle either,” she winked over at Daisy.

Daisy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Lincoln and I are complicated, you know that. But the physical attraction has always been there, and we both know it.” Daisy had been struggling with the complications of their relationship for a while now, but she wasn’t about to let it ruin their day. Especially when she knew about the one last surprise in store for the evening. Maybe her birthday friend wasn’t a fan of surprises, but Daisy had a feeling she was going to like this one. 

Jemma came back over, bursting into the conversation, a large smile on her face. “Well, that’s settled! Everything is all ready for us. Ready to eat. The food, I mean. It’s all set.” She clapped her hands together. “Well, shall we then? The sooner the better I suppose!” 

And that was that. They boarded up into the jet once more and made their way back to the base. It was a quick ride, though neither Bobbi nor Asia could say piloting in heels was the nicest thing on the planet. Asia honestly couldn’t wait to get them off. She’d take a trusty pair of combat boots over heels any day, but the group had insisted of the soft, velvet black heels they had gifted her to match with the coral pink dress. 

“Alright,” Asia clapped her hands together. “I’m going to go drop off my bag in my room and then I’ll meet you guys to eat? But please, no big ordeals at dinner, no singing happy birthday or any of that nonsense. Please, please save me the embarrassment.” She wiggled them a little wave before heading back to her room. 

When she opened the door, the familiar scent of spices, of Leo’s aftershave hit her in a wave, happiness immediately filling her, a smile exploding across her face. But when she looked into the room, he was nowhere to be seen. There was still steam in their bathroom, showing that he had been there recently, showering, his clothes from work that day discarded in the hamper nearby. 

Setting down her bags, she turned and left the room. Surely, he would be at dinner. She was so excited to see him, just to be near him, spend time with him today, after being so busy. Being Agents of SHIELD, they often only got times to themselves when they were sleeping, sometimes not even then. Her only birthday wish today was to spend some time, just the two of them, doing something other than being wrapped in each other’s arms as they fell into deep sleep.

When she entered the dining hall, no one was in sight. No signs of any food or any people. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to Daisy asking where everyone was. Her friend’s reply was almost instantaneous. 

“Meet us on the roof,” the text read, “Looks like they got a little creative with the dinner idea and set things up, up here.” Asia shoved the phone back in her pocket and headed for the stairs up to the rooftop. Thank god it wasn’t a ladder up there or the heels would have been ditched long ago. 

When she opened the door to the roof, she blinked in surprise. There was only one person in sight. Leo Fitz, dressed in a gentle, dark blue suit, hands cross in front of him. Candles were lit all over the rooftop, on the tables, on the ledges. A few, small, potted trees had been brought to the roof, and they were covered in little fairy lights. 

“What’s...what’s going on? All of this, for my birthday?” She asked, grinning sheepishly as she shut the door behind her. As she did so, she caught sight of all the others, standing around the corner, watching the two of them with smiles. Mack was holding a camera, filming them. 

“Something like that,” Leo replied, taking Asia’s hands as she stepped forward, butterflies growing in her stomach. What exactly was about to happen, up on that roof? Her hands were practically shaking. 

Then, suddenly, he knelt slowly down on to one knee, pulling a small, black box out of his pocket. Asia lost the ability to breathe, she felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest, her stomach was going to jump out of her throat. She covered her mouth in shock. 

“Aisa Penelope Monroe,” Leo said with a small grin on his perfectly pink lips, cracking open the box and revealing the diamond inside. “I know that you hate birthdays, and I know that you hate surprises, but I hope you’ll forgive me for this one. And I’m hoping you’ll do me the honour of making me the happiest, and luckiest, man on this planet, on all the planets.” 

Before he could even ask her the four questions officially, she was already saying yes, over and over, and he swooped her into his arms, showering her face in kisses. Asia couldn’t help but think that maybe surprises weren’t so bad, afterall.


End file.
